Question: On a beautiful afternoon, Emily rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of pomegranates for $8.13 each and baskets of lemons for $7.49 each. Emily decided to buy a basket of pomegranates and a basket of lemons. How much did Emily need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Emily needs to pay, we need to add the price of the pomegranates and the price of the lemons. Price of pomegranates + price of lemons = total price. ${8}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Emily needs to pay $15.62.